


Motive

by CommonNonsense



Series: Tumblr-Inspired Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was not what John had meant to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motive

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://lostiel.tumblr.com/post/16616029167

"I love you."

That was not what John meant to say.

He had meant to end the discussion right there. He had meant to tell Sherlock to shut up so they could leave. He had _meant_ to cut off the argument before it elevated, before it could reach storming off and slammed doors and _you machine._

He didn’t regret saying it. It simply wasn’t the way he had planned.

John hadn’t actually planned on saying anything about the matter at all, but there it was, stated plain as day, matter-of-fact.

Admittedly, it worked well as a means of ending the debate. _How could I possibly know that the suspect acted that way out of love? Because I love you and I’d do a hundred times worse for you than he did for her._

John waited, watching.

Sherlock hesitated, like his voice had gotten stuck in his throat. He drew back, lips pulling into a thin line, eyes searching John’s as though he expected to find an answer there. John risked a glance at Lestrade, who stood back, hands on his hips, looking between the two men in front of him and obviously anticipating a response. What response he expected, John couldn’t guess.

Sherlock noticed the glance. He turned his head, acknowledged Lestrade’s presence, and returned his attention to John. His gaze had turned calculating; not embarrassed, or angry, or (god forbid) condescending.

"Arrest the brother," Sherlock said after a long moment. He was watching John but addressing Lestrade. "John’s right. The motive is sufficient."


End file.
